Elderly Showdown: Squilliam Must Die
Son of a Witch is the 19th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It is the 41st episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Squilliam Fancyson - (debut) Plot Squidward and Squilliam decided to finally do what they've always wanted.....a fight to the DEATH! Story mysterious man knocks on the door SpongeBob: (answers the door) G'day, mate! Man: Are you Squidward Tentacles? Squidward: (bolts to the door) We don't want anymore of your special deliveries, so GO AWAY!!!! Man: No, I just have a letter for you...... Squidward: Oh, gimme. (takes the letter, slams the door in the man's face) reads the letter; it says - “Dear Squidward, turn around” Squidward: (turns around) Squilliam: Hello. Squidward: AHHHH!! SQUILLIAM??? Squilliam: I dropped by for a little visit. Squidward: Good to see you. Now get out! Squilliam: Aww, be nice to you're old chum! Plankton: Don't take the name of chum in vain!!!!! Krabs: Leave them alone, Plankton. Let's go to the kitchen. Plankton: Oh, yay! Food! (leaves) Squidward: Did you come to steal my girl AGAIN??? Squilliam: Sandy? Heck no, my young and crazy days are over. We're old now. Let's go play golf or chess. Squidward: I don't play golf OR chess. Squilliam: Then what do you do? Squidward: I make out with Sandy. Sandy: (enters) Hey, Squidward. and Sandy make out Squilliam: (mouth drops open) Rarr-rarr!!!! Squidward: Sandy, Squilliam was just leaving. Sandy: He doesn't have to leave just yet. Squidward: Why not? Sandy: It's nice seeing my ex-boyfriend. Squilliam: (kisses her hand) Good to see you, Sandy. Squidward: Don't kiss her hand! That's my job! Sandy: You never kiss my hand! You kiss me in other places... Squidward: True, but that's not the point! Squilliam: Good to see you guys are still together. Squidward: (getting angry) I know you have ulterior motives, Squilliam! Squilliam: You're right. I actually came here to fight to the death! Patrick: Oh! I gotta see this! (pulls up a chair) Squidward: You wanna fight to the death....? Squilliam: Yes, and the winner gets Sandy! Squidward: Whaaat? She's my wife! I got her fair and square! SpongeBob: I'm a square! Dahahhahah! Squilliam: You can keep her....that is, if you win. Squidward: Don't you think we should ask her how SHE feels? Squilliam: How do you feel, Sandy? Sandy: I'm cool with it. Squidward: SANDY!!!! Squilliam: Great! Let's fight! charges at Squidward Squidward: (punches Squilliam in the face) Squilliam: OUCH! Patrick: (eating popcorn) Good job, Squidward! Squidward: This feels so unnatural.... Squilliam: (kicks him in the nuts, starts beating him with a cane) Squidward: OUCH!!!!!!!!! Squilliam: Hahah! Sandy will be mine! Squidward: (picks up Squilliam, chucks him into the kithen) is making a smoothie in the kitchen Squilliam: (lands in the blender) Plankton: (starts the blender) This is gonna be delicious! ….umm.....why is there so much blood in the blender? and Sandy enter the kitchen Squidward: That's Squilliam's blood. Plankton: Really? (opens the blender) head falls out Sandy: That's brutal..... Squidward: But I won! and Sandy are about to kiss....suddenly, Squilliam's head bites Squidward's toe from the floor Squidward: AHHHH!!! What the heck????? Squilliam's Head: I got the last laugh! Squidward: (kicks Squilliam's head out the window) Squilliam's Head: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! (lands in the busy street) OUCH!!! Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:2015